Programmable logic controllers can be used for monitoring parameters and/or controlling devices. One or more sensors can be communicatively coupled to a programmable logic controller (PLC) via one or more input/output (I/O) modules. Via an I/O module, the PLC can control one or more devices, such as a rheostat, switch, sequencer, stepper motor controller, servo controller, actuator controller, stepper drive, servo drive, stepper motor, servomotor, linear motor, motor, ball screw, servo valve, hydraulic actuator, and/or pneumatic valve, etc. The PLC can be susceptible to faults resulting from equipment failure and/or data transmission errors (e.g., an I/O channel error).